


I Got the Boy

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: I heard the song, and this just got stuck. Sorry





	I Got the Boy

Finally back to his home town after finishing college, Lance McClain sat in the corner coffee shop with local paper and a small coffee. His eyes stared at the happy couple pictured above an article that featured them as recently happily wedded. The smiling face of a man he knew very well as a boy looks back at him. Another time, another place that seem so distant now. Moments lost from his youth seemed to roar back to life. He could feel the heat, the excitement, and the rush of a young naïve first love. Lance’s eyes glaze over as the nostalgic memories of the past start to once again flood the plains of his mind.

~

Lance slammed his locker shut as his boyfriend rushed to meet him after class, the school bell ringing loudly to signature the end of the day. Keith Kogane gripped one strap of his school bag using the other hand to place on the locker, and leaned over to press a kiss to Lance’s temple. 

“Tomorrow starts our spring break. I pick up our fake IDs from Matt to get into the bars during lunch.” Keith breaths out quietly. 

“Awesome! I can’t wait, we are going to have a blast.” Lance smiles wide and excited.

“Come on, let’s go. I have something to show you, and I wanna do it before Friday.” They walk out of the old high school building. Keith cranks his old pick-up truck, puts it in drive as music blasts through the speakers. Lance slides his seat belt on, and slips one hand into Keith’s to hold.

~

“Do you like it?” Keith asks softly. Lance takes in all the details of the area. A large field of wildflowers surround by large oak trees, and a running creek to one side. 

“Are you kidding? Of course, it’s beautiful!” Lance hugs Keith close, hands carding through his long messy raven hair. 

They chase each other through the field, roll around and kiss, and then take a dip in the creek. Afterwards they dry out in the sun in the middle of the field. Lance sitting to make flower crowns while Keith lays with his head in his lap. Keith’s hand fumbles with something in his hands. 

“Hey.” The long haired by looks up to Lance before siting up, taking note how Lance’s darkened skin glows in the evening light. The tanned boy looks over to his boyfriend. “I want you to have this.” He slides his class ring onto the others finger. Keith watches as Lance’s face breaks out into a huge smile. Lance lurches forward to tackle the raven into a hug, both of them laughing as their hearts race happily.

“I love you.” Lance whispers after kissing for a while. Sunlight is fading and he shivers from the now chilly air.  
Keith grasps Lance’s hand and entwines their fingers. “And I love you.” He replies tugging Lance closer. “Let’s get into the truck to warm up.”

~

Lance shivers again, but this time it’s not from the cold. It’s from the anticipation and excitement of a body pressed up against another. Feelings weigh heavy in the humid air. Young naïve hearts fearlessly open, not yet knowing the pain of a broken heart. The need to explore the other, fearless desires fueling them in the backseat. Both come undone, and in the hazy aftermath slump together in the quiet. Keith holds Lance as the other’s eyes moisten, and the raven whispers sweet words into his ear holding him closer. 

~

It’s the last day before spring break ends, and Lance holds tightly to Keith’s waist as they race the four wheel through the woods. His front side presses tightly to the ravens back as, heart racing at the way Keith confidently jumps over a ditch not slowing one bit. They whoop, yell and laugh carelessly. 

~

Lance waits for Keith to show up after school. They’re supposed to study for a test coming up soon for English class. Giggling catches his attention from down the hall. He knows that mullet and ball cap anywhere. The red and white cap dips down, and Lance watches the path it travels when Keith whispers into the girl’s ear. He doesn’t wait. He runs. 

~ 

Angry yelling. “Why didn’t you wait? I waited for you!” Keith paces in front of his boyfriend’s house. 

“Maybe I decided to leave since you had things to discuss with Sarah!” Lance angry answer causes Keith to pause. Keith’s eyes furrow and he looks confused. “I saw you whispering to her. I know you were late meeting me because of her.” Lance crosses his arms looking to the side.

“You can’t be serious. She’s just a friend!” The raven defends, his hurt feelings leaked into his voice just enough to be noticeable.

“What am I supposed to think, Keith?” Lance questions softly. Keith’s face scrunches up.

“You’re supposed to believe that she’s just a friend!! That I would never betray you like that!” 

“A friend that your parents decided to invite for dinner that one night? It just so happened to be the girl you parents want you to be with instead of me? You do want to have their approval of who you're with.”

“Fuck you, Lance!” Keith jumps into his pickup, slinging dirt up as he turns. The tan teen watches him go with wet eyes and a tinge of regret.

~

“Can we please talk?” Lance questions.

“About how the boy I’m dating doesn’t trust me?” 

Lance huffs out a breath. “I-“

“Maybe it’s good this happened now. I’ve settled on going to the Garrison for school after graduation. You’re going to that art school the opposite way. We’ll be distant anyways.” Keith mumbles out the last part, and Lance can feel his heart breaking. Graduation occurs three days later. 

~ 

The bell chimes above the door to the coffee shop. A tall man with broad shoulders and a tattooed designed prosthetic arm walks in. His black hair is cropped short with a white tuff of longer hair to the front of his head. The cotton black t shirt clings to his frame, as well as his pants. His features are handsome, despite the scar that makes a stripe across his nose onto a part of each cheek. A brief search of the café helps find his awaiting partner.

“Hey babe, sorry I was running late. Someone needed help with a tire change.” 

Lance startles, just now registering his presence. He shakes his head of his thoughts and stands to hug his boyfriend. “I’m just happy you made it here! My family is really excited to finally meet you. Was the drive okay?” Lance replies, but his boyfriend is distracted looking at the paper on the table. He pulls back.

“Love, I know this is the first time you’ve been home since college.” 

Lance sighed. He knew what Shiro really meant. He looked at the picture again. Keith’s tie, nice shoes, and cut hair. It’s a long cry from the boy he knew with the dirty sneakers, t shirts and ball caps. He smiles. “Shiro, it’s okay. I’m okay now. That was a long time ago, remember?” Lance places his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Keith and I have been over a while now. It’s a chapter closed.” 

“But you two never really resolved-“

“I love you, though, and I would never want to change that.” Lance replies firmly. Shiro smiles at him, and they embrace close again. Tender kisses are placed between them.

Later that night Lance lays snuggled up with Shiro in bed. Dinner with his family went really well. After getting to know Shiro better, he was tucked right into the family. Lance smiled happily. Maybe if given a choice before, he would have chosen to make things different. That he would have tried to pursue Keith harder. But now? Now he is happy the way things are. He loves Shiro, and Shiro loves him back. He’s able to appreciate more things about Shiro, because of his experience with Keith. He grew up more. 

Besides, he did have some good memories from being with Keith. After having time to mend his broken heart, he learned that even though he doesn’t have Keith, he does have him in some way. He got the first kiss, she’ll get the last. He got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band. She got the future, he got the past. They each got something the other will never have. He got the boy, and she got the man.

But you know what? That’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Got the Boy by Jana Kramer
> 
> I saw your picture in a paper  
> Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl  
> You look so grown up in your black tux  
> From a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world  
> You and me and our big dreams, falling in love  
> We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young  
> I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
> She's got the future, I got the past  
> I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
> I got the boy, she got the man  
> Yeah there's an old you that I knew,  
> Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars  
> Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight  
> I can still feel my racing heart  
> And now you're cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes  
> If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?  
> I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
> She's got the future and I got the past  
> I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
> I got the boy and she got the man  
> I got the first kiss and she’ll get the last  
> We each got something, the other will never have  
> I got the long hair, hot head  
> She got the cool and steady hand  
> I got the boy and she got the man  
> I got the boy and she got the man
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
